Blueberry Muffin
Mei Blueberry Muffin, affectionately called "Muffin" by her husband, is a qilin pony and an aspiring baker. She is the daughter of Sambucus Elderberry, younger sister of Strawberry Swirl, the wife of Hammerhoof, mother of Grapevine and aunt of Raspberry Crunch, Cranberry Bliss, Blackberry Lime, Sugarberry Shake and Dewberry Drop. Physical description Blueberry has an indigo coat with a teal underbelly, a bright blue streaked mane tied up in a loose and wild bun and deep blue eyes. She has curved dark blue and light blue horns and typically wears a bright pink apron when she's baking. Her cutie mark is a brown muffin in a light blue wrapper with a large blueberry and two striped wafer tubes. Personality Blueberry is a natural free spirit and creative, putting a great deal of energy and effort into crafting various baked goods. She's a hard worker and dedicates herself to her passion and fulfilling her dream. Despite its initial failure, Blueberry did not give up hope and began working again for her dream from the ground up. She loves her family dearly and encourages her son and nieces and nephews to have fun while also trying to be there for her sister. She has a very loving and supportive relationship with her husband, who equally supports her and her dreams. Abilities Powers *'Healing magic:' Blueberry is able to use her qilin magic to heal others. *'Luck magic:' Blueberry's qilin magic also grants her impeccable luck. *'Telekinesis' *'Longevity' Skills *'Farming and agriculture:' Having lived and worked on the Thicket all her life, Blueberry is highly knowledgeable regarding the farming of various types of berries and the maintaining of their fields. *'Baking:' Blueberry is an aspiring baker, specializing in desserts with berries from the Thicket's farmland. Despite the failure of her initial business, she has not given up on her dream of baking. Equipment *'Apron:' Blueberry wears a pink apron that she wears whenever she is baking. Background Blueberry Muffin was born and raised on the Mei Berry Thicket with her father and older sister. However, Blueberry had a dream: she wanted to be a baker and thought about leaving home in order to achieve it. This put a rift between her and her sister Strawberry, who did not want her to leave the farm. The sisters parted on bad terms and Blueberry left to start a bakery in the Wu Xing capital. There, she met and married Hammerhoof, a carpenter qilin who helped construct her bakery. Together, they had a son whom they named Grapevine. Unfortunately, disaster struck when their bakery was destroyed in a shadow pony attack. Unable to afford reconstruction, Blueberry decided to move back to her family farm and reconcile with her sister. While helping out with the farm and her family, Blueberry restarts her baking business, this time operating from home, usually with the help of her twin niece and nephew, Cranberry Bliss and Blackberry Lime. Trivia *Blueberry Muffin is named after and based on the fruit of the same name. Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z